Mal is the Protector
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Mal realizes her mother could have Plan B
1. Mal's new job

_Mal is the protector_

 _By_

 _The OcRayne15_

 _She could be good in the end result and not hurt people but at the same point have an edge. These are rules Mal was making for herself._ _ **Protect Ben for he's the king and her boyfriend.**_ _Listen to Evie about her Fashion ideas and_ _ **protect her like a big sister leaving no tolerence for who would hurt her.**_ _When Carlos is away, keep a eye on his furry friend and make sure he gets into no trouble but_ _ **doesn't jump on your bed.**_

 _ **She has the spell to make a crate.**_ _Mal knew her mother very well and has aggorannt as she is there's this feeling of what if there was a plan B. Her eyes glow really bright because there was a sense something was wrong and so she should tell her boyfriend._ _ **Find Ben.**_

 _Mal was transported to where Ben was and he was getting dressed after a game right in the middle of the locker room. Mal quickly left and the King knew it's never a dull moment with her. As Mal waited, Ben came out laughing and she gave him playful slaps but still sting._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked concerned because she used her powers to find him. "How long did it for the fairy Godmother to put the barrier back up?" Mal asked and Ben thought about it. "Ten minutes, why?" Ben asked and Mal replied, "I think my mother had a plan B and I'm sorry about it." Ben hugged Mal tight and the purple hair offspring of the evilest of them mash-up all her rules._ _ **Protect Ben and my friends even the whole school from Plan B.**_

 _"I mean there was the Kunckleheads, I know she wanted to hook up you and the Big Bad Wolf." Carlos said and Evie responded, "The lumberjack son was cute." Mal gave Evie a look and Ben responded, "It's just we never had to fight before..." "Beacuse of me Ben." Mal made it a point to remind her and Ben responded, "Jane made her choice to grab the wond, you might have influence her but in the end you made sure your mother couldn't hurt anyone. I think that's atonement for everything."_

 _"What about Little Red?" Jay asked and Carlos responded, "Big Bad Wolf made her evil thanks to your mother and then got rid of her grandmother then..."_

 _"He has a gang..."Mal said and then added, "But I'll skinned him if he comes near us." The Dog barked and everyone paused then Mal told everyone, "Sorry."_ __


	2. The Villains

_Mal is the Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _The Wolf Den_

 _There would several men and women surrounding a fire as Jullius who is the name of the Big Bad Wolf walk in the middle then was greeted with a slew of howls._

 _Scarlet walked through the crowd of the pack wearing a shredded red dress and red boots, she kissed Jullius soundly with passion that made the whole pack howl._

 _Scarlet-_

 _(Sings)_

 _We all stray.._

 _Now look at us today._

 _We are family who plays by no rules..._

 _Julius-_

 _(Sings)_  
 _We made it cool._

 _We fight as one._

 _When it's said and done._

 _Scarlet/Jullius-_

 _We'll come from the darkness_

 _We are label as heartness._

 _One thing we have to do..._

 _Pack Sings-_

 _Kill Mal..._

 _Jullius-_

 _She made her mother take one final bow._

 _Beware._

 _Take care._

 _Scarlet-_

 _Remember she's just a 16 year old._

 _Her blood doesn't run very cold._

 _Beware_

 _You should care._

 _Julius-_

 _Your beta family wanna us dead._

 _They would have been happy with our heads._

 _We refuse Malificent._

 _She killed our pack._

 _We could never go back._

 _Scarlet-_

 _She wanted my Jullius with that bratty kid._

 _We scurried around and we fear._

 _Now that mommy is gone._

 _We will storm the gates._

 _The little girl has seal her fate.._

 _Pack-_

 _Beware._

 _Take care!_

 _Julius and Scarlet kissed each other sweetly then he said, "It was never out of the good of that evil bitch's heart she made you see the light. However you all ready saw it my love and then she try to have her daughter... I mean I am three years older then her but you would always my heart and didn't mind straying from the path."_

 _"And I do it again." Scarlet said and one of the pack yelled, "How do we storm the castle?!" Pack member yelled and Jullius smirk then said, "It's easy...Very simple...We take one city hostage and the king willl come...Mal will be right behind him. However let's play a game..." They brought out the former henchmen of Malficent and said, "Let's see how quick we could make them beg.." The pack shifted and then Henchmen would fuck!_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I'm trying to make Jullius like Scar and the song was written by me.**_


	3. The Eyes

_Mal Is The Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Mal had the Wolves on her mind but today she was going to be a teenage kid as she came from her shower. Evie had a less than happy look on her face and Mal wanted to ask so she did. "I'm still not speaking to Doug." Evie said and Mal replied, "Good." Mal then stopped and turned around then said to Evie, "Eve I know you're mad at him for chosing them over you that day..."_

 _"Ben never stopped being by your side." Evie said and Mal responded, "Ben is Ben, Doug is Doug." Jay walked in and Mal knew they grew up on the isle but seriously she was still trying to get dressed._

 _"Okay those Wolves used to work for my father until they split up." Jay said and Mal wanted to know why. "They wanted to buy all the sliver when your mother wanted them dead. My father lied to them that he had it and the rest is history..."_

 _"So I'm not the only one who is on there hit list..." Mal said and Jay reponded, "I'm number two on that list but I don't think my dad will be rushing to my aid. Here's something more scary... I was in English and I have to do a scene from Shakespere with..." There was a knock on the door and Mal gave up on trying to get dress as Evie opened the door to Aubrey._

 _"Why are you here?" Evie asked and Audrey replied, "Jay and I have to rehearsal for our scene as Romeo and Julliet." Mal and Evie started to laugh as Carlos came in and they told him too. He was also trying to hold it in and Audrey responded, "Come on Jay Shakespere waits for no one."_

 _"Isn't he dead?" Jay asked and Audrey responded, "Yes his words are so alive and represents true romance. Romeo was willing to die for Julliet and do anything to be with her."_

 _"Didn't he write Othello? One guy listened to another about his wife cheating on him, good plan but yeah very romantic." Mal said and Audrey responded, "Sometimes people make mistakes take the one Ben is doing right now."_

 _"Hey! Lay off of Mal..." Jay said and Audrey aplogize then left._

 _"That's it I'm single..." Evvi said and so everyone went to class._

 _Mal walked through class and got a text about History class saying Mr. Robinson was taking a hitaus. She walked in and saw a name written named Mr. Drake as she sat down. He introduce himself as Mr. Drake and Doug walked over to Mal to ask about Evvi then Mal told them why Evie is mad. "I know it was mistake, I wish she would talk to me..." Doug said and Mal responded, "Ben sees this good person in me and I see it too...You stood up for Evie when it was easy and ran away when it was hard..." Mal glance over at Mr. Drake and as the purple hair prodigy saw him then look at his eyes shimmer to Dragon. Mal eyes could have popped out of her head._


	4. The Theory

_Mal is the Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _Twenty Minutes Ago_

 _Mr. Drake walked into the room where Malficent was in a glass case as a smal little Lizard and look right at her. "Hello Malficient." He said and walked around her then stood right in front of her. "I should be very happy that you are in a cage like the reptile you are but I'm not. I was present when our daughter stood up to you..I will never forget those words..._ _ **I really wish you didn't chose this**_ _. I cried and now I have a really chance to get close to my daughter. You thought it was going to be forver I would forget but I broke the spell and returned to my true form. I am Drake and she is a Vibla, she has a sister in a world when I get a chance to get to her, I will." He said and then walked right off._

 _Present_

 _Mal was in shock and so he began to teach._

 _"Now history has taught us many things but you not being using a book and I hate to say this there will be tests. The class has been change to History theory because if we don't learn from the past then we will repeat it like a bad Soap opera." Mr. Drake said and added, "What are five ways a king or queen can strength a kingdom?"_

 _Doug raised his hand and said, "Kindness, peace, security, nurition and..."_

 _"Rules..." Mal said and added, "I mean structure..." She look at Mr. Drake and he said to them, "Good job. Both of you. Let' go the oppsite the way.." Mal raised her hand again and said, "Terror, chaos, Uncertainly, fear and hunger." She dropped her voice because Mal's seen it first hand. "Very good Mal. We have to learn from what the past has taught because not only it will make us better but we could have it so we don't have enemies and cause worry lines.." Mr. Drake and there was laughter. "No laughing this is History theory, a class where when my teacher taught i wanted to bang my head because it was so boring." he said and they laughed again. Mr. Drake was cool but Mal wanted to know about him so after class she made a B-line._

 _"Hey I saw your eyes..." Mal said and Mr. Drake replied, "I hope so imagine if I taught with no eyes."_

 _"You know what I mean." Mal said and Mr. Drake responded, "Maybe I do."_

 _"Maybe your annoying." Mal replied and Mr. Drake replied, "May haps I am, May haps I'm not."_

 _"I've seen those eyes before." Mal said and Mr. Drake reveal them again then added, "I came here because your teacher was not getting the point across. These kids including you could learn from textbook but there was a method to the madness of history and I think you would do well to learn from it."_

 _"Why?" Mal asked and he responded, "Come back next class and find out. I'll give you pearls." She had a smile creep up and flash her eyes back then left._

 _Mal made a B-line for her boyfriend Ben as he was talking to his mother. "Mal." Ben said and Mal curtesy to his mother Belle. "Sorry to interrupt, What do you know about Mr. Drake?"_


	5. Pearls

_Mal Is a Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _The eyes shimmering was a concerned of King Ben and Mal saw it in his face but under his girlfriend's voice was that she didn't feel threatened. "The timing of this with the Wolves surfacing is a little concerning." Ben said and Belle interjected, "Your father said that Mr. Drake is a military genius when it comes to the Wolves." Mal soak that in and then said, "How many classes does he teach?" "Including Theory of History, it would be two classes and is set up to sub in English."_

 _Ben knew there was something that was bothering his purple hair Princess and he asked her what it was. "There's more to him." Mal said and added, "I want to know." Ben was about to say something but he realize that his phone was misplaced. "I'll call it." Mal said and Ben wanted to object then the ringtone was Take Me To Church as his mother turned red for her offspring as she exit._

 _"Why KIng Ben that's such a passionate song to think of in relations to me? How does it go?" Mal asked..._

 _ **Mal-**_

 _ **(Sings)**_

 _ **My lover's got humour**_

 _ **She's the giggle at a funeral**_

 _ **Knows everybody's disapproval**_

 _ **I should've worshipped her sooner**_

 _Ben lowered his head and Mal hasn't even begun to tease him about this._

 _"I am funny, I never giggle at a funeral, mostly everyone has disapprove and yes you should have worship me sooner. Did you know that..." Mal asked._

 _"I knew it from that first moment you got out of the Limo. You had a mission..." Ben said and Mal responded, "I know but I was honest when I said that I don't want to be evil, I really want to be good but you have to understand that I'm not going to totally change who I am."_

 _"I don't want you too because I rather you be the one I fell in love with when you spell me." Ben told her and share a perfect kiss. "Church is in session." Mal tease him again and they got a little bit more intimate with no clothes leaving the body._

 _Audrey knew one thing that two months ago Jay wouldn't be in consideration but now the very thought of him made her smile. "I don't get Shakespeare, I mean you could say the same thing without twenty or thirty words extra." Jay pointed out and Audrey replied, "That's the beauty of it." "That's not beauty." Jay insisted and Audrey was ready to be amuse by his definition seeing if trying hard was going to ruin it._

 _"When your not dissing Mal, your beautiful but when you hurt my friends your ugly. When you get excited about Shakespeare, you have my attention but when you make eyes with Chad. I lose my lunch. When you giggle at Evie's dresses that she works hard on I'm looking at the next girl but when you smile and mean it, I want you to be my girl." Jay said and Audrey took all of that truth then took a long breath. "Wow. Tell me how you feel." Audrey said and Jay replied, "I did. Look my dad isn't the best but if someone had put him to sleep forever and I didn't know if he was going to die, I would be pissed but I would go after the person responsible." Audrey walked up to Jay and said, "Do you know that I found out more about you then I ever did? You are loyal to your friends, you a pig and you have passion.."_

 _Juliet and Julius was sitting inside a cave totally naked as she asked, "What are you thinking?" "I want to destroy this Unitied states of here, I want to rub Mal out of existence, I mean we have our traitor in a cave starving and beaten up..." Julius said and Juliet responded, "What's it like living for so long?"_

 _"It's tiring but watching that evil bitch fairy die was worth one more go around. However Mal took that away from me and so I'm going to torture her and our good friend Mr. Drake will lead us to her..." Julius said and Mr. Drake if he heard that sentence would disagree..._

 _It was one hour before curfew and he was about to walk to the place he lives then magic appear in front of him in the form of Mal. "Mr. Drake I don't want to wait till tomorrow." Mal told him._


	6. Pearls Part two the twisting kind

_Mal Is A Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Six_

 _"I think there's a rule against stalking the teacher." Mr. Drake said and Mal responded, "Take it up with the King." Mr. Drake smiled, walked around her then told Mal, "You have 58 minutes to convince me that I should give you Pearls."_

 _"I won't need 58 and I'm not going to spell you because you're going to tell me everything I already know." Mal was bluffing and Mr. Drake knew Carlos could have found something._

 _"My eyes shimmered and you want to know everything but all I know about you is that you are the daughter of Malficient." Drake pointed out to Mal and she responded, "I'm sixteen and stopped my Mother in that church over there from hurting everyone as well as my friends who are the only family left..." Mal pointed out and that hurt Mr. Drake but didn't show it and believe she didn't catch that._

 _"Do you have family?" Mal asked and Mr. Drake was impressed that she picked that up. "I have family but my immedately family is missing." Drake said and Mal responded, "We have something in common and you want to give me Pearls, why?_

 _"You are fighting Pack animals that's why the former King brought me here. I've beaten Werewolves before and believe me when I say they are dangerous mainly because Julius is a original." Drake said and Mal responded, "An Original, what's that?"_

 _"Let me tell you a story about a girl. Her name was Amelia Stone and could match Malificent but hated what the government was doing to her town so she decided to make the women stronger which made the army grew weaker...Amelia gave them the Mark and by the full moon...Chaos Mal...Chaos...I was in love with Amelia and she was everything tomy life. The one before her was the worst and the best thing in my life but at that point I didn't remember. I got Amelia pregnant and Malificent tip the army off about the bulk of the pack especially the one who was carrying Julius." Mr. Drake said and Mal responded, "The story is believable but who was the first girlfriend. "_

 _"I said I give you Pearls not the whole set because you have to earn it." Mr. Drake told her and walked off as Mal notice so many holes in that story as she was about to walk to her room she saw Jay. He was kissing Audrey and it wasn't the fact that Mal was jealous, it's because it was Audrey._

 _ **Fifteen minutes earlier**_

 _Evie was reading a few books as she was worry about the threat of the Wolves she didn't want M to go unprepared. This was a little different making outfits because she was putting it together like a battle suit but but fashionable for girls. Doug apporached her. "Hi Evie." Doug said and Evie looked over at then said, "Hello." She looked back at what she was doing and he saw that she was double checking a couple of books. "Hey Doug." Carlos said as he walked to sit next to Evie._

 _"Evie I just want to say something to you and that I really mess up. I will keep saying I'm sorry and want to be at least friends again until you talk to me...The short time we've known each other, I love your smile and really thought it was cool how exticed you are that people thought of you as more than a pretty face. I all ready knew it before you passed the test and there's no other girl I want to be close too then you." Doug said as he's about to walk away. "Wait. Evi you know he made a mistake and I never seen a guy give you space but want to be close to you again." Carlos said and added, "I mean Chad hasn't even try to apologize or anything."_

 _Evie gets up and smiles then said, "I'm going to give you another chance but you have to work for my heart." Doug like the sound of that and walked off. Carlos and Evie went back to the building the perfect battle outfit._

 _ **Somewhere around the Wolves den, a long haired blonde was staking it out and making notes on the guards...**_

 _ **Morning...**_

 _Mal and Evie both woke up as the purple hair vixen looked at her closet but first took a shower which she could never take enough of. She went into her closet and decided to pull out the red dress that she wore after losing a bet with Evie in Math class. Evie got a B+ and Mal a B so Evie got to dress Mal up for a week so she put on the dress with black leggings._

 _She then put on the ankle boots that Evie also made her wear during that week and the daughter of the Evil Queen thought she was going to have a heart attack. "Oh My God. You know Ben is going to drool..." Evie said and Mal knew that was the point._

 _So they went to class and Ben was taken aback by his purple haired woman walking to him holding her books. "Wow..." Ben said and Mal nodded for Evie to leave. "I wanted to do something different today for you and me as well." Mal said and added, "I figure that if I'm going to embrace being good and a fighter then I need to change things up." Ben was proud of his girl for trying so effortlessly. "You look great but you know I love you no matter what you look like." Ben told her and kissed his girl as Mr. Drake listen in the distance. "Soon we're gonna put that theory to the test." Mr. Drake said in a whisper._

 _ **Who was that blonde woman? In the later chapters, love with rise and Mal will slowly learn the true about Mr. Drake...**_

 _ **Thank you to the OVERWHELMING POSITIVE ATTENTION of this story**_


	7. Bad guys makes the best good guys Pt 1

_Mal Is the Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Seven_

 _"_ _ **Sometimees bad guys makes the best good Guys"**_

 _One day ago, all she had to worry about was school and now her world as change. They would born to be rotten, what would happened if rotten became heroes? As Mal's world change, she looked inside from standing outside from the patio at everyone inside._

 _She said something to herself,_ _ **"Heroes it is..."**_

 _ **24 hours ago...**_

 _Mal was curious about the Infamous Cookie spell and it should have been simple but she added something to it. She began to see that it was how she felt about Ben that added that kick where she had to know if there was something true there._

 _It wasn't so much about the wand when she walked into the water, she was worried about him even when she knew she couldn't swim. It was time to go to Mr. Drake's class and she ran in there because she wanted the front seat which she caught but saw Jay was there._

 _"Are you in this class?' Mal asked and Jay shook his head no then Mr. Drake walked in. They saw Audrey at the end and gave her Romeo a slight look of confusion._

 _Mr. Drake looked at the class and said, "Shakespere is not one of my favorite playwright as well as writers of all time but his sexist and racist view of the world is why I think people like to study him. Why was there such a family feud between both families? Jay and Audrey will be apart of two seperate teams, what that means is Jay will be one side and Audrey will be on the other side? This will be a joint project where you will make the presenation and at the end will see you two do a scene. So Mal you will lead a team and you will be exploring the family life of Romeo's slash Jay family social status. Doug you will create a team and explore the social status of Juliet's family. Now Evie who is the resident Social streamess. You will converse and make an original outfits for the presentation in the scene."_

 _Mal raise her hand and asked, "Why did you pick me for Romeo's family?"_

 _"Because Mal I think you and Jay could bring a different look of Romeo's status that we might not get from books." Mr. Drake told them and Mal actually agree with them._

 _"And plus Jay is just the wrong fit with Doug in so many ways..." Audrey said keeping up with her snobby status. Mal gave Audrey a dirty look for Jay and he said, "Excuse me."_

 _"Doug is not a Villain and..." Audrey said and Mr. Drake reponded, "Audrey, could you do me a favor? I want you to step out of the class then go down the hall, the stairs then make a right and the first door is the Fairy Godmother's. You will then sit there and tell her to contact me on why you are there. Jay has proven to be so much more and I didn't like your tone believing that Doug couldn't work well with our Romeo. If I remember correctly those two with Evie and Carlos put Malificent in her place."_

 _"I wasn't trying to be disrespectful it's just that Doug can't understand and it would be hard for him to do so with Jay." Audrey said and Doug took offense that. "I disagree and as much as I do understand the pairing I believe I could have been very useful to understand Romeo's side."_

 _"Doug you are only saying that because you like Evie which I don't know why..." Audrey said and Mr. Drake responded, "Bye Bye Audrey! Everyone please listen you will learn I'm going to give you pearls of wisdom. Labels are for cans and no one will be labelled, thank you."_

 _Mal actually like him even more but still there was a mystery that she needed to crack as Audrey left never have been thrown out of class before._

 _Jay looked hurt and when class was over, he walked off. Evie and Mal got togther.._

 _"I'll talk to Jay..." Mal said and Evie offered to talk to Audrey..._


	8. Side-Note

_Mal Is a Protector_

 _Bt_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Eight_

 _Audrey was being scolded for her disruption and the Fairy Godmother spoke very highly of the assignment. THere was a knock on the door and it was Evie._

 _"Fairy Godmother with all do respect I know you have to run a school but Jay is my friend and on behalf of him I like to say a few things." Evie said to Fairy Godmother who allowed it._

 _"You have had a wonderful upbringing and I don't know what it felt like to watch your Granny put under a spell. Still you didn't have our lives you still had people you know love you no matter what. Jay gave the winning goal to Ben after telling everyone it was going to be him and that trophy is the proudest moment of his life. Everything you and everyone saids to him is like you're saying it's not enough; You have a chance here to be with someone like Jay and your blowing it." Evie said and Fairy Goodmother responded, "That's very passionate." As Evie left, Audrey said, "Is he really mad?"_

 _"Mal was going to talk to him and FYI she was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt despite everything. Does Villains do that?" Evie asked and walked out as Audrey sat there._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _This chapter had to be short because I want this part of the story to stand out._


	9. Bad guys makes the best good guys Pt 2

_Mal is The protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Nine_

 _Jay was on the Tourney field and Mal appeared as he sat down warming up._

 _"That's all she'll ever me as." Jay said and Mal responded, "People see you as more Jay..."_

 _"Is this good wholesome PG mal?" Jay asked and Mal then flipped the script, "You don't need her if she's going to make you run away like a little bitch." Mal said to Jay and he responded, "PG Mal is good."_

 _"Look she probably hasn't had a real thought or emotion that didn't have to do with oh God Benny Boo loves bad girls then fashion victim me. I saw that kiss, you can't fake that..." Mal told Jay and Ben ran to them both._

 _"Jay I heard what happened and Audrey will be punish accordingly as my new Proclaimation anyone who uses the V word without justification will be punished." Ben said when he apporached them both_

 _"Thanks but I don't want special treatment..." Jay said and Ben responded, " Your not a bad guy but honestly when I saw Audrey I never seen her feel as horrible as she did. She owes you an apology but I think she's might have real feelings for you." Jay shook his head and promised to think about it then left._

 _Mal looked at Ben and said, "I think Love is more scary then my mother but it's worth it." She said and Ben replied, "I knew from the minute I saw you..."_

 _"Wait that's why the Cookie worked so well..." Mal said and Ben reponded, "Yeah."_

 _"It was real all that time." Mal said to Ben and he shook his head yes._

 _"So what do you think of Mr. Drake?" Ben asked and Mal responded, "I'm not satisfied but today I actually have hope."_

 _Someone ran to King Ben and whisper which was weird that Mal could hear it._

 _"You need to come with me.." Ben said and they ran to the middle of the forrest where a body was hung but here was the twist. The body was Wolf and human._

 _The blonde hair figure looked on and left as Mal heard it then went off in that direction...She saw the blonde running and said,_ _ **"Stand in front of the mysterious figure, let my stance make it so I don't fear her."**_ _Mal stood in front of the blonde who hid her face._

 _"What are you doing here?" Mal asked and the blonde said, "This is not your fight!"_

 _"No I disagree this is my fight because this happened on the King's area who I'm dating!" Mal yelled and the blonde responded, "I'm helping beacuse you have no idea what you will be fighting!"_

 _"Instead of killing someone why don't you come to us?" Mal asked and the blonde responded, "Because I don't trust you and the King is crazy for letting People like you..." Mal eyes glown and said, "You know what? I took down my mother and I could do it to you!" The Blonde back slapped her a few feet and then ran the other way._

 _Mal changed sharp Green..."_ _ **Stop her in her tracks, make her come..."**_ _The blow made Mal pass out and Mal fainted to Ben._


	10. Bad guys makes the best good guys Pt 3

_**Mal Is the Protector**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part ten**_

 _Mal woke up with a bandage around her head and saw Jay sleeping in the corner of the room as Belle arrived with King Ben._

 _"How are you? Do you know who and where you are?" Ben asked and Mal responded, "I feel like a train hit me, I'm Mal and sixteen years old, that's Jay in the corner...Judging by the mirror...Evie was here...That's your mother Belle and your my Boyfriend Ben...who believes I should take you to Church." Belle smirks on how she teases Ben and Mal is told that she was in a coma for Serveral hours._

 _"We are talking to Mr. Drake about what happened and we are keeping this tight lipped. Evie, Carlos, Jay, you, my parents, me and the teacher will be the only ones who knows." Ben said and Mal was listening but her eyes was flashing all over the place. It was hard for her to focus but then she was able to. "She's not human Ben, she's something else. it's bad like my Mother bad."_

 _"The spell you would about to say would have stopped her..." Carlos said and Mal responded, "I got back up with no problem, it was like a wave or something...Did Mr. Drake mention Amelia?" Mal asked and brought them up to speed on what he talked to her about._

 _"Did he actually see abody?" Mal asked and Ben responded, "Do you think this Amelia..."_

 _"Evie find away to hook up the mirror to the laptop. So everyone could see and Ben bring him in here..." Mal said and Ben responded, "You sure you could handle this."_

 _Mal shook her head yes and Belle knew she was lying then Ben left.._

 _"Are you lying to Ben?" Belle asked and Mal replied, "I feel so weak after that, I'll rest later..."_

 _It was a couple of hours as they figure out how to do it and Mal saw everything first hand._

 _Mal stare a hole into Mr. Drake then nodded to Evie..._

 _"Show me thirty minutes before Amelia's child birth..." It was reveal that Mr. Drake was working with the Wolves to take out the army of humans and that he's half-Dragon...Mal gave a nod and it was stopped. "You believed in what Amelia was doing." Mal said and Mr. Drake responded, "I did but not anymore they need to be stopped. You shouldn't..."_

 _"Excuse me" Mal said with attitude toward Drake and she collpases as she got up still a little weak as Jay and Ben ran to her. Mal was helped up but she walked to Mr. Drake. Evie played what happened from when Mal got slapped and Evie then said stop...She saw the ring then zooms in and Mal then said,"Carlos."_

 _"The sign on the ring is where the Mark was made which turns anyone from human to Wolf and they don't need the Full Moon after the first change." Carlos said._

 _Before Mal hit the ground, everyone saw the wave of power that slammed into her which knocked the purple hair prodigy on her ass._

 _"Magic Mirror show me the face of the one who did this to Mal..." Evie said and it was showed to be Amelia as Mr. Drake confirmed it. King Ben roar and was going to go after him as Mal put her arm around him to stop. "Why is she here? Who was the first person who was the love of your life?" Mal asked and Mr. Drake had no choice but..._

 _"She is here to stop what she created and the person was Maficient who wiped my memory and Amelia gave it back to me, I found out that the child I share with your mother was you." Mr. Drake said and Mal was speechless to find that her Father was in front of her. She didn't know what to feel and was escorted back to bed as everyone else was shocked._

 _"Magic Mirror showed me what happened five minutes..." Evie said and saw the baby in the blanket..."Whose that?" King Ben asked and Mr. Drake responded, "Mal's half-sister."_

 _"You played Mal?" Jay asked ready to step up to him and Ben was right next to him. Belle was able to hold the both of them back as Carlos continued. "Mr. Drake is also royality, he's the king of DraSlGo which stands for Male and female Dragon which means Mal is a Princess, am I right?"_

 _"You are correct."Mr. Drake said and Mal responded, "That's why my mother wanted me, get the wand and rule since I would control Drasigo by default."_

 _"It sounds like your mother..." Mr. Drake said and Mal responded, "How long have you known?" "Ever since you arrived." Mr. Drake answered._

 _"You can't be place on the isle because right now we need you..." Ben said and Mal saw Mr. Drake headed her way then Carlos, Jay and Evie with Ben stood in his way. "Guys I'm okay." Mal whispered and they stood aside._

 _"You need my help because you have a sister that I think could be useful to you. I think I know how to find her." Mr. Drake said and Mal responded, "You know I don't know which parent is worse, Ben you are so lucky because you have two parents who love you..."_

 _"I do love you." Mr. Drake proclaim said and Mal responded, "I need fresh air..." As she walked out, she saw a scar on Mr. Drake's shoulder..._

 _Present..._

 _ **She said something to herself, "Heroes it is..."**_

 _ **Mal walked in and looked at everyone. "We're going to go on tommorow like it's normal. Carlos and Evie try to track the Wolves 24/7."**_

 _ **"You got it M." Evie said and Ben then said, "I've talked to the Fairy Godmother and there will be an earlier curfew..I'll find a good reason." She looked at her father and said, "Show me what I'm fighting for Tommorow." He nodded and Evie then said, "Wait. I could find a way to get your sister. Come on Carlos..." Evie had a plan and they ran out**_

 _Later that night..._

 _Mr. Drake knew his daughter was pissed and as he went home to DraSiGo. He knew that the Wolves are child's play compare to the world beneath the Isle of the lost as he heard the manic laughter of two women... He heard whips cracking in the background and chanting..._

 _"What's here is worse then what's to come?" Drake thought to himself_

 _ **That morning**_

 _ **Mal woke up still in the nurse's place as Evie in a ponytail of all thing was sitting next to her. "I've had no beauty sleep but I found a way. Your highness." E said to Mal.**_


	11. Bad guys makes the best good guys Pt 4

_**Mal is A Protector**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **THeOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part 11**_

 _ **Across campus there was a knock on the door and Audrey opened it to see Jay. "Hi." Audrey said and Jay saw her gesture for him to come in.**_

 _ **"Look...It made me upset but I can't just blow off how I feel about you." Jay said and Audrey responded, "I am sorry and I can't deny that...I have never felt this strong about anyone and it's scary for me which I know it's no excuse for how badly I behave..."**_

 _ **Jay kissed Audrey and it was like they would frozen in time.**_

 _ **"Will you be my boyfriend?" Audrey asked and Jay shook his head yes because he knew that his life is in jeopardy so this might be the last kiss.**_

 _ **Mr. Drake arrived outside in front of the school as Evie was talking to Mal and the grape haired prodigy made her eyes shimmer a dark Green seeing her father.**_

 _ **"I could see I'm welcomed." Drake said and Mal responded, "Evie found a way to get to my sister. She just needs to know what time and place." Evie showed Mr. Drake and he knew this was a different worm hole.**_

 _ **"This could only go two ways which means if your sister makes the trip here then she could never come back or...She could go to some other reality and be born again if she ever tried to go back home" Mr. Drake said and Mal looked at him then said, "So let me get this straight in order to get my sister and whatever help she could bring... Un fucking believeable."**_

 _ **"The worm hole is tricky..." Mr. Drake said and Ben came outside walking to everyone but as he was about to open his mouth, a vortex appeared and several people walked through it.**_

 _ **As they all looked around and Mal looked at Ben he said, "We found your sister and in her world they have a reincanration of Amelia whose been causing them trouble. They know this is a one way ticket and so there here..."**_

 _ **It was surreal that the sister Mal never knew was standing across from her wearing very different clothes. "I love your hair." She said and Mal responded, "I love your...What are those?"**_

 _ **"There called Check Dees which is like sneakers but taller." the red head said and a girl right next to her who was a small brunette added, "Her fashion sense needs work." Evie then walked over to say, "I know what you mean, I'm Evie..." Evie introduce herself and Grace did the same. "Chris say hi to your sister." Grace said and Christy assure her pact memeber, "I got this."**_

 _ **"I don't why I'm so..." Christy said and Mal responded, "...I know what you mean, I came from being under my mother's thumb to all this and then I find out..."**_

 _ **"Our father is in this world..." Christy interuppted and then Mal added, "...Not only that he stood in the background while I almost got burned by my mother."**_

 _ **"...Seriously my Mother tried to seduce my boyfriend and then try to kill the only mother I know..." Christy said and Mal then came in with, "...Your kidding me. My mother knew what I was, she wanted to grab a wand and since I was a Princess knew that I could control the land..."**_

 _ **"Wait! Princesses existed here..." Christy asked and Mal responded,"Yeah."**_

 _ **"I love this world all ready..." Callisto blurted out and Ben was about to make the introductions but realize that wasn't neccessary.**_

 _ **"So who is everyone here?" Ben asked and Christy responded, "The girl in the back is Heather she is an Elmental witch who could control all four elments and those how to fix things." Heather nodded as the dressed in black, sneakers wearing girl just walked up front and curtesy.**_

 _ **"This is Callisto, she's older than us by one year, she is half wolf and human also knows how to move things with her mind in human and Wolf form. This is Grace whose our Fashion guru and is a werecat not by choice but has been endorse by bast who is the Eygptian queen of cat. This is Syren who is mostly human except for when she sings to bad men they don't make it to the chorus. I'm Christy, Amelia's daughter, my mother's magic made it so I howl at the moon and this is my boyfriend Max who is very human but my mate..."**_

 _ **She looked over at her father and Carlos came out happy about class being over then couldn't stop staring at Grace. The Feline was attracted to him all ready and the Dog walked over in a playful mood as Grace pet the Dog. "Sorry he gets..." Carlos said and Grace responded, "...It's totally cool I love Dogs which is Funny since I'm a Werecat."**_

 _ **"Seriously" Carlos said and Mal who was obvilious to what is going on. "Where's Jay?" Mal asked and Carlos busted him by saying, "He's with Audrey, kissing." Mal and Evie made faces. "Is this Audrey a bad person?" Christy asked and Mal responded, "She wasn't very welcoming when we all came here." "We don't like her then." Heather said and added, "Since your family, you're Pact now.."**_


	12. Bonnie and Clyde Part One

_Mal Is A Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part 12_

 _They drove in two cars as Evie, Jay, Ben, Carlos and Mal all exited one car as they look around the high towers of this town. The people who observe them getting out of the car was the townsfolk but when Mal walked to the front they stopped. THey didn't run or coward because of who she was, in fact. they gave her a respectful nod and then walk to there business. As the other car arrived it was the pact with her father and Christy walked to her step-sister they stood in the middle of the city to take it all in._

 _"Welcome Princess..." A very big man in royal colors stood in front of Mal as others joined and the man said, "My name is Captain Drew and we are the police as well your army..."_

 _"Techincally my army..." Mr. Drake said and Mal gave him a look then she said, "This is my sister Christy..." "She also has royal pull her..." Captain told Mal and Mr. Drake responded, "That's true but we have to..."_

 _"What do you know about the pack?" Mal asked thinking he's been on the island longer. "They have circle around us like Hyena and we sent them back like beaten dogs. I was there at the Church and if I wasn't frozen Malficent would have to go through me. I was still but I saw like your...Father.." The Captain told her and Mal responded, "Tell me more..."_

 _"I could tell you anything you need to know." Mr. Drake told her and Christy added, "Why don't we listen to them both?" Mal didn't know Chris very well but oppositing opinions would be good. "May I have my cabinet osberve the land?" Mal asked and the Captain approved. "Stay close guys." Christy said and Grace added, "You know Carlos might need an extra pair of eyes with a fresh opinion."_

 _"Really?" Callisto asked realizing Grace is being obvious._

 _"Yes you could stay with Carlos." Christy said and Mal added, "Carlos just..." He shook his head as they seperate._

 _In the next hour the pact with Christy and Mal learned about the streets and the different towns as well the natural resources. Each part of the towns seperate my elemental dragons not because they are segerated but are stronger in there areas._

 _"Are they weak with the other elements?" Heather asked and the Captain looked at Drake. "We have never had any of the people here just to integrate with the other elements. If they are children and have a Dragon blood, it would be the best way to do that. However if you have another part of you in your body like Fairy then you could intergrate with each element."_

 _"I have never seen such history in this town just by the looks of it, why have I not known about it?" Ben wandered. and Mr. Drake replied, "Dragons are considered dark not evil, your father has helped with resources for the town but his knowledge of Dragons isn't really good. He leaves it to us."_

 _"I would like to learn, I'm the King..." King Ben said and the Captain responded, "Anytime you will be welcomed." Mal notice that the Captain seemed to answer more then her father, it was like he wasn't allow to say anything and Christy was noticing that too... So everyone all gather in the middle of the city and Evie was blown away._

 _"The clothes are good but they could be better..." Evie said and Jay responded, "The food is good especially the Chilli."_

 _Christy notice that Grace had a collar on her and Carlos said, "I got her that."_

 _Mal in observing noticed that there was kids in the corner like they would living in the isle and would very ragged._

 _"Why are there homeless people?" Mal asked and Mr. Drake responded, "We could talk about that in the..." "Look." Callisto said and Mr. Drake told them to assemable the Army. It was Amelia who stood in the far corner and the pack of Wolves in front of them._


	13. Game Plan 20

_Mal Is A Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part 13_

 _King Ben and Mal walked side by side with Christy on Mal's right with Max on Ben's left. Mr. Drake was in front and the Captain on the side standing as a strongfront. It was Julius who walked out first and said, "Well I think I'm going to make this clear and that is I want Mal so she could pay for taking..."_

 _"You will not have her." King Ben said with force and added, "She's not her mother, she vaniqused her mother and trying to be..."_

 _"WIth all due respect King while I believe it's noble to defend your mate..." Julius said and Ben responded, "Then you will understand that we're not so different." THe pack laughs and he was very curious on what he means._

 _"You are a young blind fool that girl is..." Amelia said and Mal got in face. "Don't talk to me like I can't speak..." "You don't deserve to breathe..." Amelia said and Mal responded, "You know my mother never mention anything about you. You must have not matter..." Amelia growl at her and Amelia's daughter Christy returned the growl with ten times the intensity in her face. "You don't get in my sister's face, Amelia..." Christy usual femme voice turned almost animal..._

 _"Your life means everything to me..." Amelia said and CHristy responded, "You went after my mother..." "I am your mother!" Amelia yelled_

 _Mal knew this was going nowhere and Ben looked at Julius then said, "We look after our own whether it would be a pack or the people here and those who are in Auradon. We don't want the people around us hurt in any way and I can't imagine what's it was like for you too lose members of your family. This will be pointless..."_

 _"Why did you attack Drasigo?" Mal asked and added, "Amelia didn't just pick a woman at random..." "THey wanted land..." Mr. Drake said and Julius responded, "And you couldn't be more wrong...No I was curious about the alleys and how it smelled of death. I was trying to figure out why children would homeless, do you care Mal?'" Julius asked her and King Ben looked at his girl. "It's not of your business." Mr. Drake said and Julius responded, "It is my business because I have a theory, do you care Mal?"_

 _"I do." The purple haired teen said and he lean into her then looked surpised._

 _"You do..." Julius believe and smiled then said, "A truce has been form because I think I would like to see your growth since you are next in line. how will you rule? If you rule the wrong way, the truce will be broken. Of course I will throw wrenches in your day to day just because I can."_

 _Julius motion with his head and the pack followed him as one stays with a smile on his face then two more follow him. Christy walked in front of the line and Amelia stood in front of her. "Don't." Amelia said and Christy responded, "Out of my way mother." Amelia stay right there as Heather, Callisto and Mal wanted to fight but her father blocked her. Grace and Jay stepped up as well...Mal and Christy watched as Heather as well Callisto, Grace and Jay took care of business and Jay held his own._

 _it was Heather who sank the Wolves half-way, Garce tail whipped them and Callisto telekniesis them halway across the forest as another Wolf came to attack. Maljumped over her father to rammed her fist across the Wolf's mouth. The Wolf shook it off then lounge back at her and was thrown by Christy in Wolf mode._

 _Julius looked at this and said, "Wrenches..." He walked away and Amelia stood in front of Christy. "Get out of here and leave your sister." Amelia said and Christy responded, "You would trying to destroy my life and now I'm here to screw with yours." Mal couldn't believe that Christy had a mother along the lines of malficient._

 _That night..._

 _Mal looked at her kingdom with her allies as her father walked to her._  
 _"You graduate and this is yours..." Mr. Drake said and Mal responded, "I graduate, this is mine but I will make changes here and find out everything about it..." He looked at his daughter and said, "You graduate, it's yours, dig as much as you want but realize accuisations and it will be war. Don't worry I'll make sure you survive. I do love you Mal but this isn't your kingdom yet..."_

 _He walked away and King Ben responded, "Let's take care of your hand in the castle..."_

 _Christy looked at Heather and said, "What do you think about the alley way?"_

 _"I can't unearth it because it will be like an earthquake..." Heather said and as Mal left the Captain said, "Come back soon.." Mal looked around and said, "I will."_

 _Mal was standing out of the patio looking out at Malsigo as Ben walked outside for his girl. "You're acting like a queen without a crown" Ben said and Mal responded, "The crown doesn't make you Queen..."_

 _"You remember?" Ben asked and Mal replied, "Everytime you flap your gums Benny Boo, I remember." "What do you want to do?" Ben asked and Mal responded, "Go to School with my sister, love Ben and take the crown from daddy dear" Mal walked into the room to see her friends as well as sister's friends._

 _"I want to know everything about my Dragon side that I should have known sixteen years ago. I know that my father's memory was wiped out and he didn't know I existed untill three months ago. I'm a princess to a country that needs help and have a father who wants to stand in our way. I don't like this at all..." Mal said and Christy responded, "Heather, Syren and Callisto you will learn everything you need to know about the operations of Drasigo. Make damn sure that my dad doesn't see you."_

 _"I will help test the ground, I need a you get me permission to use the chemistry lab to test the ground?" Evie asked and Ben shook his head yes. "You just like using the lab you geek."Jay said and Carlos teased, "Yeah." "I like Geeks and I think that's cool." Grace said and Carlos responded, "I think it is too.." Mal and Christy made kissy noises._

 _ **Autor's Notes:**_

 _ **These first 13 chapters is like the pilot and now every chapter afterwards is an episode which will be once a week on a Friday.**_


	14. Pearls you say?

_Mal is the Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part 14_

 _It's Junior year and the Pact as learn the ground might be infested with dead bodies but thanks to a cease order they can't find anything else. Evie has found a lot of samples and with help from Grace is still trying to put it all together._

 _Mal has learn in her two months that she could fly for a short distance and could burn only door knobs. When she's with her father, she learns history with her sister Christy about the origin of Drasigo._

 _She can't get the dead bodies out of her mind but he doesn't know that she realizes it thanks to great acting from Evie saying she found nothing. The sisters have grown closer and her father constantly tries to favorite one over the other during oral tests._

 _Christy and Mal just rolled there eyes as they come to drasigo this one day, Ben and Max pull up with there girls. They notice the clothes seemed to look better then the rags beforehand on the townspeople and the children rush over to Mal barely can speak but make happy noises. She's learned hybrid Dragons unless taught properly won't be able to be to speak English so easily. Mal has notice 50 percent of the children is like that and this pisses her off even more._

 _"If he's been king so long, why can't they speak?" Mal asked and Ben saw more humanity from his girl when it came to her city. "I spoke with my father and many times he's offered to get Speech teachers here. He's never knew that Drake was King and now he knows. Now with you here, he looks forward to working with you to make this city better as do I. My father has faith just like me." Ben said and ended with a kiss._

 _"Listen Bonnie just chill and don't throw him out the window." Max said and Christy reponded, "You're not fun." THe sisters kissed there guys and left as Mr. Drake was inside..._

 _Mr. Drake was talking to several people as the girls stood there and he said, "Daughters these are some of the finest speech teachers who work with Dragon hybrids..." He was one step ahead of them and said, "Now don't hope for a miracle if they are above seven years old but below will be easy..." The teachers walked away as they had a list of assignments and the girls looked at him. "What? You believe I don't have a heart." Mr. Drake said and added, "Maybe I realize that in order for you to enjoy the rest of your high school days you have to see progress. I will keep to progress and you could do whatever. Matter of fact Evie and Carlos are allow to interview and do what they want but make sure you are ready for the truth, both of you."_

 _"What is it?" Christy asked and Mr. Drake responded, "You don't expect me to give you all my pearls." It hit Mal at that moment..._


	15. Introductions is in order

_Mal is A Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part 15_

 _Author's Notes: This is some of the characters that will be feature in the school but are making there debut starting in this chapter..._

 _F(15) Ruby Wolf- Villain to Hero- Julius and Juliet's daughter(Little Red and Big Bad) )(_ _ **DarkDeath000)**_

 _F(15) Olivia- Villain to Hero- Mother Gothel(Rapunzel)_ _ **Lele1602**_

 _F(16) Aimee- Villain To hero- Doctor Faciell_ _ **Lady Cloudy**_

 _M(16) Juilen- Villain to Anti-hero- Claude(Hunchback)_ _ **SweetandSimple1.**_

 _F(16) Lala- Villain to Hero- Tarazan (_ **ArtemisBAMF1218)**

 _f(16) Heidi- Stay Villain- Captain Hook_ _ **(Heidi-Guest)**_

 _M(16) Garett- Stay Villain- Hatb_ _ **((ME))**_

 _M(16) Zack- Villain to Anti-Hero(Pirates)_ _ **((Me))**_

 _f(16) MImi- Villain to Hero(King Arthur)_ _ **HufflepuffGleek**_

 _ **F(15)**_ _Hana Westergaard- Villain to Hero (Frozen)_ _ **(LittleBitnerdy)**_

 _M(16) Jevon- Hero(Scar) lil26jay_

 _Check out THe school Part three for the full list and the extended scene of the chapter with the debut of the original characters._

 _This was taboo that a woman who wasn't a Queen was sharing a bed with King Ben but Mal was resting on her boyfriend's chest. She was so tried and exhasuted from everything. Today was extra drainning because as she was there, she had a little shadow who called himself Tom. He was half-dragon/Half-human..._

 _The speech theparist got everyone to say there name but it was something about this boy which made Mal's ever growing heart increase and the look of his happy face implainted in her mind._

 _"He was trying so hard to learn more words." Mal said and Ben responded, "You must have inspire him." Mal thought about it and that could be true but yet when Christy was looking around where the bodies are. He freak out really bad and Mal remembering trying to calm him down but he ran back to his house quickly._

 _"He was so scared and I don't want to think about it because I tore into my Dad. He just side stepped the truth which I know...He's ruin DrasiGo!"_

 _Ben sat up and said, "I've been thinking..." "What my dear Benny Boo?" Mal asked and Ben responded, "You are going to be Queen and I think you need something to make a lasting impact on your people my Dragon Love." Ben kiss Mal and they went downtairs to show her Purple Motorcycle.._

 _"Evie talks a lot when you give her six months worth of fabric, she told me the type and what color of a Motorcycle. I have a friend and she mention you know how to ride one." Mal knew the model of the bike and it's been the one she's always wanted._

 _"You will be Queen one of these days and can't ride as a passenger but as the rider." Ben said and Mal was speechless, "This is the second greatest thing you've given me next to the ring."_

 _"Mal you are good but you will always have a dark nature being Dragon and a need for indpendence. If I want a future with you then I have to love that part of you too..." Ben said and Mal kissed him then whisper, "I never been as happy as I am right now, Ben will you..._

 _"Your highness, Mal..." Fairy Godmother said as she suddenly appeared and Mal responded, "Fairy Godmother."_

 _"Mal you have a visitor, a small one." Fairy Godmother said. Christy was keeping him busy being the first one who saw him as Mal ran to see it was Tom and he said, "Sorry...Sorry...Sorry..."_

 _Mal calm him and he latched onto her. "Pearl is bad...Pearl is bad!" Tom kept yelling._

 _In the alley behind close doors one figure from New Orelans decent watched over the graves and AIMEE daughter of Doctor Faciell was not happy. She would be join by another who was apart of the remover of the isle and his name was JEVON._

 _"Do you think the upgrade in his speech will make it so Tom could get Mal to come?" Jevon asked and Aimee responded, "It is horrible for a seven year old boy not to speak human, he's a hybrid and they need special care. His mama didn't know any better and this place smells like death. We been here so long and when Malficent died then it was sign that things will change..."_

 _"We can't leave! My parents are out there with the pack trying to find me..." Ruby who is the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf and wanted nothing to do with her parents. JEVON didn't like what his father SCAR stood for and RUBY liked humans especially Scar's son. "Don't you be worrying now we have leverage and that's the wareabouts of Galston's son and Captain Hook's daughter. We want to make lives for ourselves away from our parents wants..." Aimee said.._

 _"JEVON your father wanted you in politicals but you rather be in the front line fighting for what you believe in. RUBY you want to start a pack and a family not to be about payback like your father is. My DEAR LALA, your mother was the Tigress Queen but you don't want to be delusional like her and use people like she does. I vow to you dear sister in arms you will be with your brother. HANNA your father would have killed sisters for power and threw you away because you control Fire. There's beauty in Fire and this land could teach you about it more than the isle ever could. OLIVIA, jULIEN AND MIMI we would blessed with a start too make our own line. Malificent's daughter beat her mother for freedom and we will make our own way..." Aimee said and after the rousing speech everyone agree._

 _"Aimee the secrets..." Lala said and Aimee responded, "I see them dead children and it should never have happened like that..."_


	16. The Reveal(1)

_**Mal Is A Protector**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Author's Notes: The School Part Four will be up next week with all the characters**_

 _ **Part 16**_

 _ **Tom drank his water and there was so much to tell everyone. "Its...hard...I have...so...much...to...say..." Tom said and Mal asked, "How did you get here?"**_

 _ **"The lady in the suit with a cane showed me..." Tom told Mal and Ben responded, "In a suit."**_

 _ **"Did she talk a little funny?" Evie asked and Tom shook her head yes.**_

 _ **"Wait. It can't be she's locked up in the isle." Jay said to everyone and Ben responded, "Who?"**_

 _ **"Doctor Facielli's Daughter Aimee..." Mal said and Ben responded, "You know her."**_

 _ **"She never got along with her father and actually tries to do good there without any magic." Evie said and Ben responded, "Isn't it Voodoo..."**_

 _ **"It has a bad reputation Ben there's a lot of people like her father who do it to hurt people. It could heal people and she has sight on worlds that we can't see." Mal said and Tom responded, "She was upset that I couldn't talk now...She said...seven year boys...should be talking nonstop...Mama raised me wrong."**_

 _ **"I'm not debating that." Mal told him and he then responded, "There would more...Jevon, Lala, Mimi, Hanna, Ruby, Olivia and Jullien."**_

 _ **"Who are those people?" Christy asked and Mal responded, "There like us. All of them are children of Villains...Jevon is the father of Scar who killed the King of Pride Rock, Lala's mother went cray cray and believes she's still queen of Leopards."**_

 _ **"Mimi's Mother used magic of bad, Hanna's father is in jail of conspiracy to commit murder, Ruby's daddy is the big bad Wolf A.K.A Julius..." Jay said and Tom responded, "And she's going to be a mama of the one who was holding her stomach...**_

 _ **The pact slowly rolled there head and Ben responded, "That's bad."**_

 _ **"Ruby didn't go through her change and she's pregnant at fifteen." Evie said and Mal responded, "That's why the Wolves would around there because Julius thought he scent his daughter. This just keeps getting wore."**_

 _ **"Don't say that out loud." Christy and Max both said.**_

 _ **"Aimee showed me why I'm afraid of the graveyard..." Tom said and Mal responded, "Why?"**_

 _ **"The king gives pearls to the families of kids like me so there family could have good fortune and we could grow to be dragons. Aimee saw the kids there who are so confused and wandering why there parents won't talk to them. They said it hurt and then they couldn't breathe during the change. The ghost kids are a hybrid of Dragon and human that's why he gave the pearl for them to change to either fly or die. It's so sad because there right around me..." Tom said and shed tears...The Pact got up and Ben saw nothing, Mal used her Dragon eyes to see the ghost of all the kids.**_

 _ **"Hey man, can you get Aimee to come here?" Jay asked and as he looked up it was Aimee who stood there. "Hello everyone. I know I'm not welcomed but you are going to want to hear what I have to say."**_


	17. Revloution!

_**Mal Is A Protector**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Author's Notes: THe School Part Four will be up next week with all the characters**_

 _ **Part 17**_

 _"Who is this?" King Ben asked and Mal introduce, "Aimme Facielli." "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Aimee said extends her hand which Ben shake with caution. "You cautious because of my name and I do respect that in the highest your grace."_

 _"What's going on Aimee?" Mal asked and Aimee replied, "My daddy and Scar both wanted those who they believe would never amount to anything out of his sight. When you would given this chance we would magically shot here for the last six months. We have taken residence in Drasigo."_

 _"Why there?" Christy asked._

 _"We didn't believe we would be welcome given our ensemable but when you Mal beat your own mother then things change. There's complications because the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf didn't want to have anything to do with his vendetta." Aimee explain and Mal asked, "I'm not his favorite..."_

 _"There was two others who would sent and that's Glaston who he believe his son shows promise, his name is Garret and Captain Hook's daughter Hiedi." Aimee told them all and Mal couldn't believe this..._

 _"What about the history?" Grace asked and Aimee responded, "It's long..."_

 _Grace walked over to Aimee and put out her hands..._

 _"You are follower of Bast and that means I don't have to talk about what happened you could show everyone." Aimee said and Grace held hands. A glimmer of light appear which was frame like a movie screen..._

 _It started with Galston who was Amelia's original love and made a pact to wipe out the forest that was guarded by Malificent. Mal's mother handed them there ass and so Glaston send someone to get close to her only to butcher her wings. Malficent paid them back in spades by cursing Auoura who fell into a deep sleep since the man who butchered her wings was the King. Galston was merely just an advisor._

 _King Ben couldn't believe this and a smart part of him now understood why Mal's mother is the way she is._

 _She understood why Malificent wanted payback and it was because of the butchering of her wings. Amelia was banished to be a mere townfolk after the curse of Aurora and her immortality made it so she would never age. Malificent would later purposely get pregnant to plan to have her child pick up where she left off, it devasted Mal to learn that's all she was._

 _The father was Mr. Drake and she slept with him so she could have Mal then realize he will be king. She wiped his memory but subconciously put someone in his mind to find, pregnate and then destory Amelia in some way._

 _Amelia lost her child Garrett when she was banished and led the Wolves to attack to gain back her child. It was a shock when she was pregnant by Drake and on that day, Amelia ran to the church to send her second born away. it was Drake's dragons who cut half of Amelia's pact down but when Galston's army came in she disappeared. To this date, Amelia still hasn't gotten close to her kid._

 _Drake went onto rule Drasigo but knew Amelia will come from him and one day plans to find his children. He believe that by any means he had to hide the kid Dragons of this town and so he raped the land of Pearls believing the end justifies the means. He gave the townpeople grass for wealth and then Pearls which in the end took there children away as they transform to there Dragon forms._

 _The ghost children would those who didn't make the transformation and died. Mr. Drake was cruel and when the townspeople asked from him to stop he believe it was for there own good._

 _The vision stopped, Grace over flown with tears feeling this horirble history and others would pissed._

 _"My mother gave birth to me to oversee the curse, my father send children away and was apart of some..." Mal said but then got literally sick from what she had heard and Christy added, "My mother gave birth to a son of your greatest Villain"_

 _"My friends need to be protected and Ruby has a child with Scar's son..." Aimee said and Christy responded, "Wait. How old is the kid?_

 _"Why?" King Ben asked and Aimee said, "Sixteen and she's not gone through the first change."_

 _"Is thi..." King Been asked and Callisto answered, "If a Wolf gets pregnant by a human, goes through the first change while giving birth and dies. No one could interfere with the Pact haunting him down." Mal was pacing and looked at Aimee to say, "This is a lot to process." She looked at Ben and he asked, "What are you thinkin?'_

 _Mal looked at Ben and said,_

 _"I'm going to go and have a talk with my dad with everyone here. I'll be right back..." Mal said took her bike and Christy walked then whispered to Max who stood next to Ben. Carlos walked with Grace in the background as Syren did the same and Aimee wanted to see where this was going to go as the rest of the pact with Evie, Jay and the Ghost children.._

 _"Mal, what do you plan on doing?" Ben asked and Mal responded, "Revloution." They all left and Christy blew Max a kiss as they disappeared thanks to Aimee._

 _"I'm worried..."Ben said and Max responded, "The pact will protect them."_

 _"You don't understand I'm worried about whoever gets in there way." Ben said and they all turned around to go back to the kingdom._

 _Mal parked the Motorcycle and so the Captain of the Army of Dragons stood in front of her. "I know everything." The captain saw a crowd walking behind the should be Queen and Tom just got off the Motorcycle. "Can you tell everyone not to leave there homes?" Mal asked and Captain said, "Yes Princess soon to be Queen..."_

 _Mal walked in the middle of town and screamed, "DAD! Come out to PLAY! DAD! Come out to PLAY!"_

 _Mr. Drake came out and looked at all of these people..._

 _"Evie and Aimee go get everyone else while I have a talk with my murderous father." Mal said and looked to the left to see the Wolf Pack as Amelia smiled..._

 _"You know everything..." Mr. Drake said and Amelia responded, "We have made a deal. My pack moves in and form a union with the Dragons. They will hunt and..._

 _"I'm sorry this place is called Drasigo and after I overthrow you dad I will make a new deal with the pact..." Mal said and Julius asked, "What do you offer Mal? We take great pleasure to know that the bastard who took out our pact will give us shelter."_

 _Ruby walked out with the others and Julius looked to see his daughter._

 _"Ruby." Julius said and he knew she was pregnant._

 _"Who did that?" Julius asked and Mal responded, "My mother has more agendas in her mind and will look to forfill them every single time...I will tell you straight to your face that if you damage my town as much as my father I'm going to hurt you...All of us are going to come straight at you there's no hestiation whatsoever. No compromise. No baraging.." Mal said and Callisto slammed three wolves to a tree they came back to attack then the guards slammed them to the ground. "No middle ground whatsoever but if you decide to side with me and help to rebuild this we could make a deal..."_

 _"My mother in her glory days with wings so wide, before that woman Amelia butchered them destroy armies just like that. I have pacts from other worlds on my side..." Mal said. Another tried to attack and Christy leap from behind to knock her out with a fist to the head. "You are not a Saint like your dear Ben and..." Julius said and Mal responded, "Ben rules this land with peace and that's all I want but if someone threatens it, I won't hestiate to fight back and let me make this clear again I don't do murder that's my mother."_

 _"Great speech but you see that's not how it works little girl...Malificent was fear and I'm laughing at you..." Amelia said and Julius interrupted to say..._

 _"I'm not. I'm not at all laughing because Mal's right she will come at me with her pact and there not all Wolves which means we are fuck." Julius said and Christy responded, "By the way, my slut mother had sex with Galston and I guess she didn't tell you that all of you was meant to be distraction so she could get her kid."_

 _"Here's what going to happened my pack with help rebuild this town amd in exchange we want our own section. We won't bother the Dragons and will live peace among them." Julius said and Mal responded, "I'm good with that."_

 _"She's not the Queen!" Mr Drake yelled and she stepped down._

 _A few other vehicles came in which was Ben with everyone ele._

 _"Actually your not, Mal has always been the official Queen because Drasigo must always be governed by a Scylla with Dragon blood. You would never ruler and that means Queen Mal could have you thrown out on your butt..."_

 _"Now dad you could walk to that cellar downtairs and you could join him Amelia." Mal said and then The Wolves, army of dragons and the Pact surrounded them. The puprle haired queen looked up at them with Scuylla eyes and said, "Or you could resist. The choice is yours..."_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **This is the end and you could find out what happened in the School**_


	18. Aftermat

_Mal Is A Protector_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne_

 _Part 18_

 _48 hours later…._

 _Mal laid in bed after winning the crown which she should have never had to fight for. She had a sling over her arm, she has been in and out of concious but finally her eyes opened then stayed that way._

 _She sat up, looked around to see Evie there on the left side of her, Jay sleeping on the ground, Carlos with Dude and Max with Christy in the corner. Ben woke up to see his girlfriend sitting up, he was about to get up and Mal shook head no. She brace herself to walk over to him and sat on his lap_

 _"Told you so..." Mal said and kissed Ben. "The hardest thing I have ever had to do was watching you and not do anything." Ben told Mal and she responded, "But you did and I never felt so...loved because you trust me. Did I make up for the Cookie" Ben shook his head and Mal did something cute then rubbed his nose with hers._

 _"How do you feel?" Jay asked as he got up, walked to his friend and soon to be Commander-in-Chief. Evie and Christy embrace there sister while Max did the same thing._

 _"Like I've been in fight and I won thanks to..." She held the necklace with the gold Dragon medallon at the end of it. "I never knew what this meant." she said to them and as she walked back to bed sore as hell. The retired King came out with Belle._

 _"How do you feel?" Belle asked and Mal responded, "My shoulder hurts and I'm worry about Drasigo."_

 _"Your captain and friends have been working on the years of damage..." he said and Mal yelled, "Years!" Ben knew exactly what his father meant and he said, "Mal your town is in debt by a lot...This is my fault because if the children would allow..." Retire king said and Mal made this point clear, "This is my father's fault not yours!"_

 _"There's very generous..." Retire King said and Mal responded, "It's not. I would really be mad right now if it was but it was his..." THe disgust Mal had for her father_

 _"We've discovered that your Father had the means to take care of it and we found a hall way full of Diamonds. We had them weight and it caused twenty million dollars..." Ben said and Evie responded, "Seventeen millions of those beautiful gems are going to be used for debt paying and to make everything look better."_

 _"There's also the issues of the other children and certain ones will be allowed to prep." Retire king said and Aimee walked. "Are the jewels safe to use?" Mal asked and Aimee responded, "Good energy with them."_

 _"Could I have Ben tell you the people cause I want to talk to..." Mal asked and it was welcomed by a nod as he left with Belle._

 _Mal wanted to get to this over with so she could rest and Ben thought he had to leave._

 _"You stay." Mal said and added, "You're King, you are the one who started this and my boyfriend."_

 _"There things you need to know about what happened during the fight..." Jay said and Mal found out about Evie almost falling but Callisto save her._ _ **Jevon**_ _fighting on Mal's behalf and_ _ **Hanna**_ _tragic miscue where she threw fire at Julius but he pulled his daughter_ _ **Ruby**_ _in the way which caused a miscarriage. Mal then found it was_ _ **Oliva**_ _who got the necklace for Mal and_ _ **Lala fought as well**_ _. The only ones left was Juliet and Ruby all the others ran with the tail between there legs._

 _Mal was uspet by all of this and learn that thanks to JUJU Ruby will be okay. Mal simply said, "Jevon, Aimee and Olivia..." Ben shook hie head agreement and Aimee accepted the invitation but felt her place is at Drasigo. So Mal just said Jevon and Olivia..._

 _"You will have leanecy on curfew because I feel Mal will need her cabinet whoever she picks." Ben said and Mal named_ _ **Evie and Christy has vice presidents. Callisto, Jay and Jevon as apart of the miltary. Aimee as spirital advisor and last but not least Carlos has Techincal supervisor.**_ _Ben approved it and will talked to Fairy Godmother as he was going to go, Mal grabbed his arm and said, "Come back soon.." Mal kissed for a bit and he was gone. She told Jay and Christy to hold her for a second as Mal put her shoulder back in place._

 _"I didn't want him to see that." Mal said and whimper in pain._

 _Christy knocked and walked into Fairy Godmother's office as she met her with a smile. "Fairy Godmother, my sister wanted to thank you for the allowances and I had to like strap her down to the bed..." Christy said and Fairy Godmother, "Siblings are stubborn and Mothers worry about there kids all the time." Christy didn't know why she brought that up._

 _"I have acquire someone to help." Fairy Godmother said and with a small gesture, Christy turned to see was her adoptive mother who she refers to as mom, Reese._

 _Christy practically jumped on her and she shed a little tears. Fairy Godmother smile at this reunion and the tough red head cried like a little girl. "I'm here and now I'm going to make sure your sister as well as you are taken care of and I have a cool job." Reese said and Christy had so many questions about leaving the life she had. Reese put her mind at ease and Fairy Godmother responded, "Your mother will be our legal consultant if it ever comes up and she loves paperwork as well as books."_

 _"You made a good acquistion because my mother is awesome." Christy said and Fairy Godmother said and knew she chose well as she rubbed her wrist..._

 _ **The Next day**_

 _Mal walked back to her new room and Ben helped her there as Evie was holding her bags. AImee followed with her cane and Mal turned to her, "Aimee update me like if anything goes wrong." She nodded and left as christy walked in with Reese. "How do you feel?" Christy asked and Mal responded, "A little sore. Whose this?" "My real mother Reese." Chrity said and Mal held out her hand. "Your daughter can't stop talking about you and...Does Max know?" Mal asked and Christy responded, "Not yet."_

 _Mal envy Christy that she had a good mother as well as Ben._

 _"Evie, could you call him?" Mal asked and Ben looked at him woandering why?_

 _"I want a little entertainment." Mal said and Evie did just that._

 _Max walked in with his new roommate Jevon who Evie's heart flutters a little bit and turns ever slightly not to make eye contact, Christy catches this..._

 _Max saw his soon to be mother-in-law and stutter back in fear. A bigger reunion came when the Pact all tackle hug Reese as Mal took this all in she was alone no more and now she has a big family, she turned to Ben and said, "I'm ready to enjoy my life." Mal kiss Ben._


End file.
